monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf
|birthday=April 30 |age=15 |pet=Crescent |bffs=Frankie Stein and Draculaura |log= }} Clawdeen Wolf is a 2010-introduced and all-around character. She is a werewolf, who is a student at Monster High and who comes from a family with many children—among which Clawdia, Clawd, and Howleen.In new reboot we are introduced to Clawdeen's mother and her little brothers. She is a talented fashion designer, who's ready to make her name with an impressive portfolio, worthwhile connections, and even a fashion show in Scaris on her name. When she's not deciding next season's look, Clawdeen's either with her family or her friends. She looks out for Howleen, with whom she shares a room, but with whom she does not always get along well. Her BFF, Draculaura, is her brother's girlfriend—a fact she had to learn the hard way that it would not take either away from her. Her other friends can be largely divided between her colleagues of the Fear Squad and her fashion pals, all of whom consider her to have a warm and generous heart to have faith in even when times get rough. Portrayers In the English version of the cartoon, Clawdeen's voice is provided by Salli Saffioti, who also provides the voice for Clawdeen's "alpha rival" Cleo de Nile. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Leopard Girl", considered the Clawdeen analogue, is portrayed by Brittany Cole. Character Personality Clawdeen is confident, energetic, and fierce. According to a diary entry by Ghoulia Yelps, she goes a bit "freaky" when in the presence of the full moon, (or something resembling it, such as a spotlight"Talon Show") but often ends up using this to her advantage."Fur Will Fly" She's also fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and family, but can be quick to anger when her loyalty feels threatened. Coming from a big family, she's mostly had to fend for herself, which has created a streak of resourcefulness in her, some examples being not above taking hand-me-downs despite being a self-proclaimed "fashionista", and even running a DIY craft video blog. She also is the founder of the Monster High Shoe Swap. As most of the Wolf family, Clawdeen is a talented sportswoman whose skills are put to use in three sports: soccer, track and field, , and baseball. Appearance Clawdeen is a fifteen-year-old wolf/werewolf girl with golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, and brown-and-auburn curls that is shoulder-length, although she changes her hairstyle and color often, liking to experiment since her hair grows back rather fast (she mentions in her profile that shaving and waxing is a daily routine). Her werewolf heritage is further accentuated by white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws. In the original ''Monster High'' franchise, before the reboot or Generation 2, Clawdeen wears a salmon-colored, or peachish coral-colored tank top with black tiger strips and sparkles, along with also wearing matching, peach sparkly stockings, purple open-wedged boots with golden buckles, and a short purple skirt with fishnet mesh trimming on the bottom and with a black belt with gold studs or beads around it. She also has purple eyeshadow and red lips which is lipstick. In Generation 2, she wears short-sleeved lime-green tank top, a black leather short-sleeved jacket with light lavender purple trimming, a gold necklace chain that is a crescent moon, a black wristband or bracelet on her right arm, purple-blue cuffed-cut-off-styled pants with leopard animal print in black spots, and golden, short boots for shoes with buckles and short spikes. She also has brown curls for hair with purple streaks, pink-magenta, purplish lipstick and eyeshadow to match her lips. She also wears two hooped piercings in one ear. In Welcome to Monster High", Clawdeen sports a mid-sleeved, light-green with army-green spots shirt that looks almost long-sleeved but cut off at the base tips, wears a golden-chained necklace with a silver crescent moon pendant, grey pants with a black belt with golden studs and a golden buckle, and the black, short, open-toed boots. She does not wear lipstick as it appears, she is going natural, and she has no eye-shadow either, with no earrings or piercings, has long brown fingernails, and has loose, thin fur on the ends of her arms, her wrists, and part of her hands. She also has light-brown, almost-honey-colored, yellowish eyes. In transformed wolf form, she has a typical wolf appearance and wears her necklace around her neck. Abilities Clawdeen has the abilities of a werewolf: * Enhanced Smelling:' '''She has a strong sense of smell just like a regular wolf, as well as other canine beings. Because of this she can easily detect scents from far away and recognize them. * '''Enhanced' Hearing:'' Clawdeen and all werewolves can have a superb sense of hearing. * '''Lunar Empowerment': Unlike other werebeasts, Clawdeen along with other werewolves, can get her full monster powers from the full moon. This is shown in 'Fur Will Fly', 'Scaris: City of Frights' and other occasion. She is however, unlike traditional werebeasts, restricted from transforming or have a human form, as in ''Monster High'', and even in regular [[Monster High (2010 franchise)|2010 franchise Monster High]], werewolves always have the same appearance. ** Enhanced Strength: Clawdeen is shown to be very strong naturally, but her strength seems to be exceptionally enhanced by the full moon. ** Enhanced Speed: This is much noted in "Fur Will Fly", as Clawdeen can be super fast, but mostly from lunar influence. * Rapid Hair Growth: This is mostly said in the Monster High book series and in Clawdeen's profile bio under "Freaky Flaw". Like all werewolves, Clawdeen can grow her hair super rapidly as well as having many different hair lengths, as long as it grows back quickly, which it always does. This also gives her the need for constant leg shaving, though her body is all hairy. * Polymorphism: Since the 2016 reboot started by Welcome to Monster High, she can switch between full-fledged wolf and werebeast. Skillset * Athleticism: She is extremely athletic, and takes on the full power of athleticism, increased by lunar empowerment, and when enhanced by the full moon, can run super fast, according to "Fur Will Fly" against Heath Burns. Athough, in reality of the fictional franchise, all werewolves are super athletic. * Design: Clawdeen is a novice designer with a lot of talent and an eye for aesthetics. She's been recognized by several fashion icons and media, this being said to be due to the wit and originality of her clothing designs, which usually take into consideration the type of monster it is being designed for and how it suits them, rather then following traditional conventions. Relationships Family Clawdeen may or may not be the daughter of the Wolfman, or Wolf Man from the [[Wikipedia:The Wolf Man (1941 film)|1941 film, The Wolf Man]]. She lives with her big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all"Holt Hyde's 'Basic' diary, August 1st. Her known family members that have ever been seen are Clawdia, Clawd, Howleen, Clawdeen's mother, and an unknown younger brother in the cartoon. In "Night of a Thousand Dots", Clawdeen mentioned she has a great-great-great "grandwolf" named Harriett. In the ''Monster High'' books, her parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Clawdeen's siblings (five brothers and one sister) are named. Clawd (Claude) is Clawdeen's only older sibling. Then there's Howlmilton (Rocks), followed by a set of triplets consisting of Howldon (Don), Howie (Howlston in the 2013 Annual), and Clawdeen's only sister Howleen (Leena). Finally, the youngest sibling, at the tender age of 13, is Clawnor (Connor). Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clawrk (Clark). Clawdeen's full name is Clawdeen Lucia Wolf. The name and number of Clawdeen's siblings, as far as the ones living at home go, was reaffirmed to be the same in the cartoon continuity, although Draculaura mocks Clawdeen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" by stating that she has at least 10 brothers. Clawdeen's mother is a woman wolf known as Clawdeen's mother. Friends Clawdeen is BFFs with Draculaura and Frankie Stein. She's also friends with Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. She started out as a rival of sorts to Cleo de Nile, but the two later settled their differences and befriended each other. She has little interaction with Deuce Gorgon, though in her diary she writes about teasing him.Clawdeen Wolf's 'Basic' diary, August 19th As of "Road to Monster Mashionals", she has a strong animosity towards Toralei Stripe for stealing the Fear Squad's fearleading routine. She nearly betrayed her friendship with Draculaura with her jealousy towards the latter's relationship with her brother Clawd, but her touching apology changed her and give her a new perspective on life. Pet Clawdeen's pet is a female kitten named Crescent that's described as having amazingly spooky soft purple fur and said in her information "a scary cute little kitten as fuzzy as I am," but in Crescent's profile, she claims that Clawdeen's "almost" as fuzzy as she is. Romance Despite the fact that her profile mentions that she enjoys flirting, Clawdeen has yet to be seen interacting with a boy in any way more meaningful than one round of dancing. She danced with a cat boy in "New Ghoul @ School" and with Romulus in "Fright On!". In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Draculaura attempts to set Clawdeen up with her cousin, Thad, which Clawdeen avoids for fear of dating. However, during the Halloween dance she finally meets Thad and finds him very attractive, so she decides to take a risk and ask him to dance. Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Howleen Wolf, which was originally to be Clawdeen's name. * July 11, 2008: Mattel requests the trademark for Clawdeen Wolf. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Clawdeen Wolf's profile. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her animated debut in the ''Higher Deaducation'' commercial. * May 05, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Clawdeen Wolf makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Clawdeen Wolf makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes *In the Higher Deaducation advert, Clawdeen was mentioned as the head of the 'Moonlight Dance Committee'. * In the Monster High books, her birthday is October 30th, the day before Halloween. This is not canon for the rest of the Monster High universe since the Twitter account establishes her birthday to be on April 30th. ** However October 30th was used as Spectra's birthday outside of the first book series' universe. * In the books, she has a DIY webshow named When There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * In her Freaky Fusion profile, it is mentioned that she is allergic to pollen. Gallery Profile art - Basic Clawdeen I.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen II.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen III.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen IV.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen V.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen VI.jpg Profile art - Basic Clawdeen VII.jpg Tumblr o1ryiuwXKc1tc5d60o1 1280.png Profile art - Gloom Beach Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - Frights Camera Action! - Black Carpet Clawdeen.jpg 4862782612 2d4eb87276.jpg|The original look of Clawdeen Wolf designed by Glen Hanson. Clawdeen Wolf HigherDeaducation.jpg|"Clawdeen Wolf; our moonlight dancers are fierce! Awoo!" Clawdeen book.jpg|Clawdeen's chapter photo for the books. Facebook - Most Likely To Clawdeen.jpg Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png Profile art - Campus Stroll Clawdeen and Howleen.jpg Clawdeen.W.png Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg IPutTheChicInFreak.jpg|"I put the freak in chic!". Facebook - My hair grows fast.jpg Profile art - SCoF Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - SS Clawdeen and Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Clawdeen: Skull Shores! Howliday Ghoul Grams - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg ClawdeenWolfScarisDeluxe.png Monster High Clawdeen art.JPG|Monster High Korean Facebook Clawdeen Wolf artwork Profile art - MS Clawdeen.jpg Profile art - IHF Clawdeen.png Profile art - New Scaremester Clawdeen.PNG ClawdeenMusicFestival.png Profile art - GNO Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - 13W Clawdeen.jpg 13 Wishes Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - Ghoul Sports Clawdeen.jpg CGI model - 13W Clawdeen.png|13 Wishes 3D Profile art - DT Clawdeen.PNG Profile art - Haunted 3D Clawdeen Wolf.png Profile art - DT Clawdeen II.jpg tumblr nm2elpv3kn1tc5d60o1 1280.png|Clawdeen Wolf Profile art - Clawdeen ponytail.jpg The ghouls.jpg 2D.png Cameras.png claw.jpg Clawdeen Wolf.17.png clawdeen.jpg Clawesome.jpg Clawesomee.png cool.png Ghouls Alive.jpg A gift for Draculaura.png k.jpg Makeup.png ooo.png Pretty.png Schools out.jpg Tired.png 1431175120 youloveit ru novye profilnye kartinki monster high06.png Clawdeen 2.png Clawdeen Wolf 16.png Clawdeen Wonder.png clawdeen.png tumblr mdy3puECyj1rosg0bo3 1280.jpg tumblr mqtrauYr8E1sdpql5o6 r1 500.png tumblr ny0fqdjPky1tc5d60o1 1280.png tumblr nlttdn2XBr1tc5d60o1 400.jpg tumblr nz3b7zhQ671tc5d60o1 400.png tumblr nzrp2zbUa31tc5d60o3 400.png ClawdeenEGAM.png|Great Scarrier Reef 3D debut 1600.jpg i.jpg Clawdeen Wolf GFF.jpg Drop Dead Gorgeous.jpg|Fearlessly Gorgeous tumblr o0e31qNMpI1tc5d60o1 400.png tumblr o0fniuqinW1tc5d60o3 1280.png Tumblr nx23qwKC0v1tc5wz1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nss2uaBgvU1ra69eso1 1280.jpg Tumblr nx1ioj3MZ91tc5d60o1 1280.jpg Clawdeen Wolf - Skultimate Roller Maze.png tumblr o0n3b4nbtV1tc5d60o1 250.png Tumblr nss35qbbjS1ra69eso1 1280.jpg untitled (8).png Tumblr nss3x06leU1ra69eso1 1280.jpg 11062132 1027549200589934 2676306782509840885 n.jpg tumblr nxupedKlJA1remqmko1 1280.jpg tumblr o1fcjoLX9V1tvrqpeo2 500.jpg 11667274 1045301898814664 2747239058019599596 n.png Fashion show freaky-fabulous.PNG|Clawdeen on the cover of Clawdeen Wolf And The Freaky Fabulous Fashion Show Tumblr o1ryiuwXKc1tc5d60o1 1280.png|Style tumblr_o9v58bUQvi1u3owddo2_250.png Profile_Art_-_Clawdeen_2.jpg clawdeenre.jpg|Clawdeen's new reboot 2D look References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Fear Squad members Category:Canines Category:Werebeasts Category:Clawdeen Wolf images Category:Clawdeen Wolf TV special images Category:Clawdeen Wolf webisode images